


Sweet as honey

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, overthinking drinking blood, vampire!Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Living with a vampire means making small sacrifices such as donating blood every so often so to speak. Although Kokichi offers himself without a second thought, Shuichi doesn't forget his manners when it comes to feeding.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Sweet as honey

**RESTOCKING ALWAYS HAS SHUICHI ON EDGE.** It means that for anywhere between a few days and up to two weeks there’s absolutely no blood in the fridge for him to drink in order to keep the hunger at bay. In turn, it means that he either has to suck it up and drink from a living person or suffer from what is basically blood withdrawal. Well, neither of them seems fun to deal with.

From the corner of his eye, he can already see Ouma-kun inching ever closer, a concerned look knitting his eyebrows together. He must have taken note of how impatiently the vampire is pacing back and forth even with the cover of the scattered case files on the table. Of course that he sees through the charade, the detective has never been particularly good at lying.

Where he expects words to reach his ears, no doubt asking if everything is okay, instead he’s presented with a wrist and purple gaze ooking anywhere but at him. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, especially after what happened last time when he got antsy like this but. It still manages to catch him off guard, to render him speechless, to freeze him in place. Unlike last time, the liar’s heart isn’t thundering in his chest in an attempt to pump out enough blood to replace the amount rapidly leaving.

Really, there’s no choice involved in this; accept now and prevent a repeat of what led to his secret being thrown up in the open or delay the inevitable and cause an even bigger mess.

Gingerly does he accept the offered hand, brings it up to his mouth but does not bite just yet. Instead, he peppers tender kisses on the wrist, savouring the way Ouma-kun’s heartbeat speeds up in anticipation. Each heartbeat has its own melody that he’s learnt by heart; the heavy thrum of fear and adrenaline, the low pitter-patter of relaxation, the uneven ba-thump of anticipation. Who knew a heart could make so many different sounds ** _?_**

A glance is offered upwards, catches sight of the other looking in his direction with cheeks slowly but surely warming up. And isn’t that such a lovely sight to behold ** _?_** Determination to see this through mixed with unwavering confidence. ‘Yes, this is what I want. Go ahead and drink.’ To think that one of Shuichi’s worst fears would become reality so fast.

But hunger has no care for what the owner of the body thinks and so it rears its ugly head once more in order to demand to be satisfied. Parched and starved in one, an odd dryness that makes his throat feel like sandpaper for which exists but one cure.

It’s now or never.

Fangs sink in effortlessly, dig in the skin akin to razor-sharp blades and easily find a vein to drink from. In response to the sweet elixir hitting his tongue, he lets a hum reverberate in the back of his throat as now reddish-orange eyes close in order to savour the treat. It’s sweet yet has a certain spice, something he hasn’t tasted before. In all honesty, it wouldn’t surprise him if the bagged blood has been processed before or not even human in origins. This right here tastes **divine** however.

It’s warm and soothing and for the briefest moments, Shuichi loses himself in the ecstasy of having struck gold. That is until a hand finds its way in midnight locks of hair, gently strokes through them in order to make way for fingernails to scratch at his scalp. Confusion settles in at first as a result before eyes crack open, dilated whirlpools of emotions reflecting hunger, and catch sight of an arm similar to the one he’s holding extending upwards and coordinating the hand that is playing hide-and-seek through the crown of curls on his head. In just a few strokes it manages to banish his darkest thoughts.

It’s alright, it’s going to be alright. Ouma-kun wants to help, is here to make sure that he doesn’t lose himself, doesn’t blame himself for things he cannot control. A pillar among the madness that nearly takes over and suffocates him. 

As all good things must come to an end so does feeding on the sweetest blood he’ll ever taste. Having his fill makes it easier to let go, makes it easier to detach himself instead of greedily continuing to drink. However, he doesn’t let go immediately, oh no. Instead, he keeps the hand where it is, lapping at the droplets that still escape before they can zigzag downwards and leave pinkish trails behind. What a waste that would be. And then another series of tender kisses is pressed to the twin wounds now dotting once pristine skin.

 **“ Thank you… ”** voice ragged, breathless yet sticky wet all the same. Red splashes cling to his lips and around his mouth, not quite messy but enough to make his lips stand out, contouring them in crimson. Without thinking about it, he licks them, tongue poking out at the side for a moment longer than needed before disappearing from sight once more.

So, so, so **delicious**. **_Addicting_** even. And oh, Shuichi knows he’s screwed it up badly, nothing will ever taste as good as Ouma-kun’s blood, nothing will ever satisfy him as much as the liar’s blood, nothing ever will. He’ll drink bag after bag after bag of disgusting red slime that wants to pass as blood and never be even one quarter satisfied. What a **tragedy** has befallen him ** _!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a kudo or a comment! It lets me know what you thought about it and encourages me to post more. Bookmarks are also welcome should you decide that you want to come back to read this again!


End file.
